From a Different Eye
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: After Kirby 3. *contains some spoilers* . Escargoon finds himself over a bit of confusion over his friend...or ex-friend. When he tries to bring their friendship in place after all the harshness in the past, can Johanni accept the apology?
1. Remembering a Fading Friendship

It was a quiet day in Cappy Town and it was cool on this particular day. Escargoon was atop a hill, back against a tree, his two daughters Kakuri, ten and Miruku, almost one asleep. Kakuri was asleep on his shoulder, and Miruku was in his arms.

Days like this seem to calm him of any anger or stress. Just being with his two daughters in the peaceful aura of this, so relaxing.

Escargoon's POV

"Peaceful isn't it?" I say to myself. "Almost like back when I was the kids' age. Almost…"

I look at my eldest daughter, Kakuri. She had my brains and some of my "cowardly" personality. But she was strong, and had very bit of energy I had as a kid. Much of Johanni's personality in her too. I see some of me in her. She always is such a great big sister to Miruku.

Miruku…she still very young, but she is a bit of a coward, must be shyness. But she's always a quiet one, loving peace and grace.

I still imagine how they will be as they grow bigger and stronger. But besides them, I often worry about Johanni. She's been usually quiet around me, not that I want to go into her business and privacy. I close my eyes and wonder the many things.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Johanni was cleaning up some of the rooms. She was usually busy these days, but she was growing more mature than she was almost eleven years ago. She was considered now as a sister to both Kakuri and Miruku, but she and Escargoon were still friends, sorta. Now, it was more like they were friendly rivals.

She didn't know what it was.

Johanni's POV

My life is always different these days. It isn't very carefree as it was in the past. Now, I'm becoming more mature and now getting busier. But I'm still Jay Wolf, I'm still Johanni too. I more than ever just want to be Johanni, because with three different people in one, it's all I want.

I've got to admit, with the kids, they remind me of how I was always in the spirit of one. Now, I have more of an adult mind. I guess the latest adventure pulled the trigger of maturity.

Kakuri, I was one of her closest friends. She held my old personality and it's till tucked in with her. But she is smart, strong and mature, more mature than I was. And she had played such a good role as big sister to Miruku. She makes me proud right now.

Miruku, she's still shy around everybody, but me, her family and the others who live here in the castle.

She's always scared of people who are mean, and hides. But it will probably change soon.

I see something new coming, possibly the rekindling of a friendship.

Escargoon's POV

Kakuri and Miruku are right in front of me, cheerful and happy. I smile and walk. Can't let them outrun me. I chase them and they laugh and run, making it a playful chase to the castle. It reminds me much of my childhood. Thinking of childhood, reminds me of what Johanni said back in that world from the portal "You don't understand me…"

What did she mean? I worry about that. Is that supposed to be a key to tell me what she though right then and there? Before Miruku was born, I was a bit harsh and mean to her. I didn't get why. And I don't think she knew why either. It worried me how I treated her, and the results of it were probably bad.

Reaching the castle, Johanni opened the door to Escargoon, Kakuri and Miruku.

"Had a good day out?" Johanni asked, smiling a friendly smile.

"Yeah…" Escargoon said, his mind on something else.


	2. End of Anger, Beginning of Happiness

The next day, Johanni and Escargoon went out on their daily walk, which was Escargoon's way of "rekindling their breaking friendship".

Johanni, dressed in a shirt and jeans grabbed her umbrella and waited for him. It was raining this particular day. "Okay, I'm ready."

Walking down the hills to Cappy Town, Escargoon tried to begin the conversation. "So…Kakuri is really happy now."

"Sure…she and Miruku are now happy. I'm sure everyone's happy."

"Well…maybe…as well as Kakuri's own advisor, you should be both the kids' advisor."

"I don't now…"

"Why not?"

"Well…remember…I'm still a kid on the inside…which I should have ditched years ago…" Johanni said. "It may look like I'm maturing...but I'm still in the strong state of my childhood."

"So…maybe this job could help…"

"Still…I might…but I feel like…I feel like…I'm not ready to abandon that spirit…of my childhood…"

"Why not?"

"Well…you know how Kakuri was going to have a sibling soon…and afterwards Miruku was born."

"Yeah…."

"I grew up with seven younger brothers who worked me till day's end. My mother cared about me, and tried to raise me into the best Star Warrior. My father wanted all the children to be raised to end the Star Warriors."

Escargoon was listening. "Well, my mother suddenly died…stabbed in the heart…and I…not only stuck raising seven disrespectful little brothers…I was forced to go with my family with the demons. The rest you know…"

Johanni was silent, her head tilted low.

Escargoon was now silent. He tried to change the subject. "Once I came here, I helped into a parental sort of way…or perhaps a friendship-like way. Kakuri was born. Life struck tragedy and then blossomed into goodness. Now, a new baby."

The rain slackened, and soon the bright golden sunshine hit Cappy Town like a treasure.

"So…"

"What?" Johanni said.

Then she could here Kakuri and Miruku running. "Hey!" she said. Johanni and Escargoon hesitated in their tracks.

Johanni giggled. "Look Kakuri and Miruku is going to join us…."

Escargoon laughed along too as his two daughter hugged him.

Soon after ten more minutes of walking, they headed back into the castle. The clouds were in the sky. It was about to pour again.

"Can we play with Johanni?" Miruku asked, giving her parent her little innocent eyes act.

"Not outside today…in the garden."

"Can you play with us?" Miruku tugged at Johanni's jeans. "Pwease…" she did the same cute act.

"Alright. But you have to set up the little treehouse. We'll play in there."

"Come on big sister!" Miruku giggled, grabbing Kakuri's hand.

"You girls go on ahead, I need to speak to Johanni."

Once she was alone with him, Escargoon asked, "Um…Johanni…I just wanted to apologize to you from long ago…in that world about myself…I didn't know…"

"Your apology is accepted. I know I didn't in the past…but I was too upset…just hurt by whatever."

"I understand…and I never meant that…really…I felt I was mad because it was your fault and I'm sorry……so…friends."

"Friends…"

"And…now that I know…your past…I'd like to say…that now…you're family to us. Kakuri…Miruku…DDD and even me…"

"Thank you…" Johanni said, speechless. She felt warmth and happiness take over her once grieving heart.

As the rain began to fall once more, the two friends walked home…

_I thank you again Escargoon for the apology…and I hope the dying flame of our friendship can burn…if we keep the family close..._Johanni thought as she watched Kakuri and Miruku laugh and giggle in the rain that fell the castle garden. Soon, she ditched her umbrella when she joined with her "sisters". _I may still be in a state of childhood...but I'll try to become mature to become happy and relive life again.  
_

The End

Never thought that happen...well…I thought it would be cute…or at least heart-warming…oh well…


End file.
